Nor All, That Glisters, Gold
by Pikaf
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung von Avocados: Nor All, That Glisters, Gold SSSB: spielt während Severus Schulzeit. Peter Pettigrew hat Severus einen Streich gespielt und Severus findet sich bald darauf in einem Wirbel der verschiedensten Emotionen wieder.
1. Chapter 1

**Dies ist eine autorisierte Übersetzung von Avocados "Nor all that glisters gold", die ebenfalls hier auf zu finden ist.**

Mir gehören weder Story noch Personen, nur die Sprache ist meine.Aber hinterlasst mit doch trotzdem ein paar Reviews, daran bin ich leider unterernährt.

So, jetzt aber viel spaß!

Eure Pikaf

* * *

**Freitag, 8 Oktober, 1976**

Severus Snape kauerte hinter einer Hecke. Die Nacht brach herein, klar, grau und kalt. Er fror ein wenig und zog seine Robe enger. Er versuchte das Reiben seines Unterhemdes gegen seine Brust zu ignorieren, froh über das dämmrige Licht. _Zumindest muss ich mich nicht auch noch angucken._

Geistesabwesend befreite er einen kleinen Stein aus dem Dreck und drehte ihn zwischen den Fingern. Er befühle die glatte Seite, dann rieb er seine Finger an der rauen Stelle vor und zurück, an der der Stein gebrochen war. Als ihm klar wurde was er da tat, zogen sich seine Lippen zu einer Grimasse zusammen. Er verstärkte seinen Griff um den Stein und schleuderte ihn gegen die Steinmauer. Der laute Knall des Aufpralles hallte zu ihm wieder. _Ich wünschte mir, es wäre Pettigrews verdammtes Gesicht_.

„Was war das?" hörte er jemanden sagen und erkannte die Stimme als die Averys. _Scheiße!_ _Was macht der denn hier?_ Severus' vorherige Frustration wurde von der Angst entdeckt zu werden überdeckt.

Severus konnte die höhnische Antwort darauf vernehmen: Rabastan Lestrange. „Wahrscheinlich nur das bröckelige alte Schloss, das auseinander fällt. Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass sie sagen es wäre ein Privileg hier hin zu kommen statt nach Durmstrang?"

Severus hielt den Atem an, bemüht die Büsche nicht zum Rascheln zu bringen. Sie waren Kumpel aus Slytherin, aber nur schwerlich Freunde. Sein Gesicht zu bewahren bedeutete alles in diesem Haus. Selbst wenn er den Willen gehabt hätte seine Würde zu opfern und auf Händen und Füßen aus dem Gebüsch gekrochen wäre, er könnte nicht zulassen dass sie ihn jetzt so sähen. _Geht weg_, flehte er leise.

Stattdessen hörte er ihre Schritte näher kommen. Nah genug, dass er ihre Schuhe durch die Hecke sehen konnte. Die Dunkelheit war ein Segen, selbst mit dem Mondlicht würde es den anderen schwer fallen ihn zu sehen.

„Wo _ist_ er?" sagte Lestrange.

_Wer auch immer es ist, ich hoffe er beeilt sich._

„Lestrange! Avery!" Schnelle Schritte trampelten über das Gras. Rosier.

„Sei leiser," fuhr ihn Lestrange an. „Es ist ja nicht so, als ob wir hier draußen sein dürften! Warum kommst du so spät? Hattest du Probleme Snape auszuweichen?"

_Was soll das heißen, „Snape auszuweichen?" _ Sein Herz schlug schneller. Während der letzten paar Jahre hatte er bemerkt, wie die Sprösslinge der reichen Reinblutfamilien zusammenklebten. Es war subtil, aber bemerkbar, wenn man sie beobachtete. Und er hatte sie beobachtet: verstohlene Blicke, Geflüster, Gruppen bildeten sich, wo vorher keine waren. Er war niemals eingeladen worden sich ihnen anzuschließen.

Über fünf Jahre an Hogwarts waren genug um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie ihn verachteten. Sie gaben nur vor sich mit ihn zu beschäftigen, wenn sie Hilfe im von ihm Unterricht brauchten. Er konnte es in ihren Augen lesen: Halbblut, dreckiges armes! Selbst Brillanz war nichts womit man sich rühmen konnte, wenn man es nicht schaffte den Spitznamen „Sniffellus" loszuwerden. Er hasste sie fast so sehr, wie er wünschte zu ihnen zu gehören.

„Hast du schon vergessen? Er muss doch in Zaubertränke nachsitzen."

„_Snape_ muss in Tränke nachsitzen?" Lestranges Stimme klang ungläubig. _Na, wenigstens etwas._ Severus fand es selbst unglaublich.

„Scheint so. Er war auch nicht beim Abendessen."

„Ich erinnere mich! Jemand hat es beim Abendessen erwähnt. Das hatte doch was mit diesem dämlichen Griffindor zu tun, Pettigrew, oder?" Severus konnte sich Lestranges Gesichtsausdruck gut vorstellen: die zusammengezogenen Augen, das dämonische Grinsen.

Rosier lachte. „Hat seine Haut gelb gefärbt, indem er etwas zu dem heutigen Schlangengegengift-Trank hinzugefügt hat."

Jemand kicherte; entweder war es Avery oder Lestrange.

„Professor Slughorn meinte, dass, da Snape ja so gut in seinen Gegengiften wäre, er ja direkt dableiben und ein Gegenmittel brauen könne."

„Ah, Snape kann ihnen einfach nicht widerstehen. Wir sind schon spät dran. Lasst uns gehen!" _Was meint er damit ich kann ihnen nicht widerstehen? Die sind diejenigen, die mich schikanieren._

Severus hörte das Rascheln, als sie sich in Bewegung setzten und sich ihre Schritte entfernten. _Gott sei Dank._ Unter anderen Umständen hätte er getötet, um zu wissen wo sie hingingen, er hatte die letzten Monate schon alles dafür getan. Heute Abend allerdings war es anders.

Anfangs hatte es nach einem schönen Streich ausgesehen, als er hinter Peter Pettigrew und Remus Lupin saß. Lupin war, wie immer, auf seinen Trank konzentriert. Er konstruierte ihn langsam und methodisch.

Pettigrew hackte und häckselte wie immer wild auf den Zutaten herum, um sie in seinen Kessel zu schmeißen, bevor dieser explodierte. Heute war keine Ausnahme. In seiner anfänglichen Hektik hatte er die Ackermennigwurzel statt der -blätter zerkleinert.

Er wollte sie grade seinem Trank hinzufügen, als Severus ihn noch einmal auf das Blatt mit den Anweisungen blinzeln sah, er entließ einen kleinen Schrei und rannte zum Pult um sich neuen Ackermennig zu holen..

Severus starrte auf den blubbernden Kessel. Er war drei Kapitel weiter in Tränke als die Klasse und im Gegensatz zu seinen Mitschüler erinnerte er sich an das, was sie lernten. Die Kombination von Ackermennigwurzeln und –blätter würde wirklich einen sehr interessanten Effekt haben, nach dem, was sich schon im Kessel befand. Innerhalb eines Augenblickt schnellte er nach vorne, schnappte sich eine handvoll zerkleinerter Ackermennigwurzeln, warf sie in Pettigrews Kessel und schlüpfte wieder zu seinem Tisch.

Wenige Augenblicke später kam Pettigrew zurückgeeilt, stolperte dabei beinahe über seine eigenen Füße. Diesmal zerkleinerte er die Blätter und fügte eine handvoll zu seinem Zaubertrank.

Severus lehnte sich vor, ein Grinsen zog an seinen Lippen. Mit einem befriedigenden „Plop!" spuckte der Kessel seinen Inhalt über Pettigrews Kopf und Schultern. Pettigrew kreischte und versuchte mit beiden Händen das heiße Gebräu wegzuwischen.

Mit der Einfachheit von fünf Jahren Übung kippte Professor Slughorn einen Eimer Wasser über Pettigrew aus.

Die Klasse brach in Gelächter aus. Peter Pettigrews Kopf und seine Hände hatten ein tiefes Gelb angenommen. Er stand da und drehte sich um sich selbst, seine Unterlippe, ebenfalls gelb gefärbt, bebte.

„Was haben sie gemacht?" seufzte Professor Slughorn.

_Das absolut Beste an Pettigrew ist, dass er nachher immer die Schuld kriegt._ Tränen quollen aus Pettigrews Augen hervor -- _und mich nennen sie Heulsuse (Schniffelus)._ „Ich hab nichts gemacht," sagte er. „Ich bin zum Pult gegangen um mir mehr Ackermennig zu holen, aber--"

Slughorns Mund war eine dünne Linie. „Warum brauchten sie mehr?"

„Ich hatte die Wurzel gehackt, nicht die Blätter." Die Klasse kicherte.

„Haben sie die Wurzel in den Kessel getan?"

Pettigrew schüttelte energisch den Kopf und Severus wich zurück, um dem spritzenden Wasser und Gebräu auszuweichen.

„Professor Slughorn!" _Und hier kommen seine verdammten Freunde._

„Ja, Mr. Black?" Slughorns Verhalten änderte sich schlagartig. _Hauslehrer von Slytherin und er kriecht vor Sirius Black._

„Ich habe Snape gesehen, wie er etwas in Peters Trank gegeben hat."

Sie kamen immer zu Pettigrews Rettung. Severus konnte sich nicht entscheiden, wer von ihnen am schlimmsten war: Sirius Black, Blutsverräter, überall beliebt, arrogant; James Potter, der es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte Severus bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit zu erniedrigen; oder vielleicht Remus Lupin, immer ruhig, aber nie hielt er seine Freunde in ihren Exessen zurück – _tut so, als würde ihn das alles nichts angehen._ Severus wusste über Lupin bescheid, obwohl – der Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste letztes Jahr hatten den Grund für Lupins monatliches Fehlen offensichtlich gemacht.

„Mr. Snape?" Slughorn klang enttäuscht.

„Ja, Professor Slughorn?" Er sah auf, sein Gesicht ausdruckslos und ruhig. Er wusste, dass Slughorn sich lediglich dafür interessierte, weil Sirius Black für Pettigrew Partei ergriff. Severus hatte Slughorn dabei beobachtet, wie er jahrelang versucht hatte zu Narcissa Black Kontakt zu bekommen. Wenigstens war sie eine Slytherin. Sirius Black allerdings nicht.

Slughorn lachte beherzt, Hängebacken und Walrossschnurrbart wackelten. „Ich bin sicher es war ein Versehen, nicht wahr, Mr. Snape?"

„Nein, Sir." Erwischt! Aber für Severus war es eine Sache des Stolzes dies nicht zu verleugnen.

Slughorn blinzelte mehrmals, dann lachte er erneut. Es klang hohl. „Nun denn. Da sie so talentiert im Brauen von Gegengiften sind, Mr. Snape, schätze ich, dass es ihnen nichts ausmachen wird Mr. Pettigrew zu helfen."

Severus hatte kein Interesse daran sich bei Slughorn lieb Kind zu machen. „Oh, ich weiß nicht, Sir. Wäre es nicht eine bessere Übung für Pettigrew es selber zu machen?"

„Mr. Snape..." seufzte Slughorn, wobei sich Fettrollen um seine Mitte verschoben. „Nachsitzen. Sie kommen vor dem Abendessen hierher, um das Gegenmittel zu brauen."

„Ja, Professor Slughorn." Er schwieg über Slughorns ‚Erlaubnis', drehte sich um und schoss einen Blick zu Sirius Black, der gefüllt war mit fünf Jahren Hass. Black erwiderte den Blick. _Streich die Frage; Black ist der Schlimmste der ganzen Bande._

Severus wandte seinen Blick zu Pettigrew, der normalerweise sehr viel leichter einzuschüchtern war. Dieses Mal, warum auch immer, trug er den Blick des Triumphes in den Augen, trotz seiner gelben Haut.

_Verdammte Griffindors._

Und so, nach seiner letzten Stunde an diesem Tag, fand er sich im Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer wieder, wo er an Pettigrews Gegenmittel arbeitete. Pettigrew saß am Tisch direkt vor seinem, die Beinen schwangen hin und zurück über die Kante.

Pettigrew lehnte seinen Oberkörper vor und brachte sein fettes, gelbes Gesicht und seine gesprenkelte Nase viel zu nah an Severus heran. „Mach schneller, Schniffelus."

„Ich sollte das hier versauen, um dir das Maul zu stopfen," zischte Severus.

Pettigrew lehnte sich grinsend zurück. „Professor Slughorn," rief er, „Snape hat gesagt er wird den Trank absichtlich versauen!"

„Mr. Snape..." Slughorn stieß einen müden Seufzer aus.

„Nein," blaffe Severus, „Ich sagte ich _sollte_. Und du beeinflusst das ganze nicht gerade zu deinem Vorteil."

„Du bist in einer schlechten Position für Drohungen, oder, Schniffelus? Hast du dir schon mal vorgestellt was passieren würde, wenn _ich_ dich dazu bringen würde den Trank zu versauen?" Pettigrew öffnete seine Augen weit, sie quollen fast über vor Unschuld.

_Wenn er jemand anderes wäre, könnte ich das glatt begrüßen._

„Dafür würdest du dann gelb bleiben," schnappte Severus.

„Ich war den ganzen Tag gelb und ich denke es wäre es wert." Pettigrew verzog sein Gesicht zu einem fiesen Grinsen, das dem von Rabastan Lestrange nahe kam. Pettigrew langte in seine Hosentasche und zog seine Faust wieder heraus. Severus konnte knapp die Umrisse von ein paar Pilzen erkennen. Als er realisierte, was gleich passieren würde, stürzte er sich nach vorne um den Kessel mit seinem Körper zu schützen, doch umsonst. Die Pilze fielen hinein und der Kessel explodierte augenblicklich, wobei sich das heiße Gebräu über Severus' ganzes Gesicht und seine Schultern ergoss.

„Was--?" Severus sah Professor Slughorn auf die Füße springen.

Severus schaffte es schneller auf die Füße, stieß den Kessel beiseite und packte Pettigrew an der Gurgel. „Was war das? Was hast du da hinein geworfen, du Idiot?"

Pettigrew kicherte und schnaubte. „Wüsstest du gerne, nicht wahr? Geschieht dir recht."

Severus schüttelte Pettigrew mit dem Griff an der Kehle, ohne zu bemerken, dass Professor Slughorn zu ihnen geeilt kam. _Ich bring Pettigrew um! _Seine Rachegedanken wurden abrupt unterbrochen, als sich etwas auf seiner Brust zu rühren begann. Es fühlte sich an, als ob sich Knochen, Muskeln und Haut selbstständig umbilden und Wölbungen bilden würden. Seine Robe wurde eng um die Brust, seine Unterwäsche an der Taille zu groß und an der Hüfte zu klein.

Er ließ von Pettigrews Kehle ab und flüsterte: „Bei Merlin, was hast du getan?"

Vornüber gebeugt rannte er zur Tür, Pettigrews Gelächter und Schnauben verfolgte ihn. Professor Slughorn rief etwas, aber er wollte nicht hören. Er musste hier raus. Seine Kleidung rubbelte über neue, sensible Stellen seiner Anatomie, seine Schuhe waren plötzlich zu groß und er rannte rutschend und schlitternd aus den Kerkern und aus dem Gebäude.

Nicht viel später war nur zu deutlich sichtbar was Pettigrew getan hatte. Seine Hüften waren größer, seine Füße schmaler und zwei sehr weibliche Brüste hatten sich auf seiner Brust gebildet. Nach einer nervösen Erforschung seiner Genitalien kam er zu dem Schluss, soweit er es zu beurteilen vermochte, dass er jetzt vollkommen weiblich war. Um sicher zu sein, hätte er unter seine Robe gucken müssen, aber was er da wahrscheinlich erblickt hätte, wollte er nicht sehen.

_Bitte, Gott, lass sie schnell wieder verschwinden!_

Eine ganze Weile nachdem Lestrange, Avery und Rosier gegangen waren, kauerte er noch immer hinter dem Gebüsch bei der Schulmauer, seine weiblichen Körperteile vollständig intakt. Da Lestrange, Avery und Rosier gegangen waren, hatte er nun keine Angst mehr gefunden zu werden. Trotzdem hatte die Zeit, in der er sich hinter den Büschen versteckt hielt, ihn mit tauben Gelenken und schmerzenden Muskeln zurück gelassen. Er zischte über den Schmerz seiner steifen Muskeln, als er langsam aus dem Busch kroch.

Severus zwang sich dazu sich aufrecht hinzustellen und drehte seinen Oberkörper hin und her um sich zu strecken. Die Baumwolle seines Hemdes rubbelte über kältesteife Nippel und er biss sich auf die Lippe.

Er ging los und versuchte dabei die ungewohnten Streckungen und Spannungen seines transformierten Körpers zu ignorieren. Es tat gut sich zu bewegen. Erst jetzt bemerkte er wie kalt und taub er geworden war, als er bewegungslos in den Büschen gekauert hatte. Der neuerliche Blutstrom tat beinahe weh.

Severus lief zu einer Ecke des Sees und setzte sich. Das Bild des schmalen Mondes reflektierte sich auf dem Wasser. Er lehnte sich zurück, streckte Arme und Beine und schloss die Augen. Er zog die Luft tief ein und ließ sie wieder aus. _Es muss doch irgendwas geben, was ich tun kann._

„Schöne Nacht, nicht wahr?"

Severus schlug die Augen auf, als er die ihm bekannte Stimme vernahm. Ein paar Momente später hörte er Schuhe im Matsch stampfen und ein Plumpsen, als Sirius Black sich setzte und sich neben ihm ausstreckte.

„Ich mag es hier oben, weißt du. Man kann sogar die Sterne sehen. Das ist das blöde an London – zu viele Lichter, zu viel Nebel." Black verlagerte sich, hob den Arm und zeigte hinauf zum Himmel.

„Dort ist Sirius, im Sternbild Hund. Ich wurde nach ihm benannt."

Severus blieb still. Ihm fehlten die Worte. Pettigrews kleine Zugabe musste mehr von seinem Äußeren verändert haben, als er gedacht hatte. Black hatte sicherlich keine Ahnung mit wem er sprach.

„Ich bin Sirius Black, nebenbei, aus Griffindor."

Severus schluckte. „Ich weiß," brachte er heraus.

„Also, das schmeichelt mir."

Severus schluckte erneut. „Jeder kennt dich.

„Und das schmeichelt mir jetzt noch mehr, wenn es mir auch etwas peinlich ist -- ich weiß nicht wer du bist, weiß du."

Flirtete Sirius Black mit ihm -- oder eher mit der Frau, die er zu sein schien? „Ich bin nicht sehr interessant."

„Ich weiß nicht -- Mondschein, Sterne, ein romantisches Treffen am Seeufer -- Ich würde sagen du hast potential."

_Was für ein eingebildeter Kerl! _ Vielleicht konnte Severus doch etwas Nützliches aus seiner veränderten Gestalt ziehen. Nach alledem war Sirius Black ja unmittelbar für seinen momentanen Zustand verantwortlich. _Er_ hatte Severus schließlich bei Professor Slughorn verpetzt. Und Severus hatte bis jetzt noch keine angemessene Rache dafür bekommen, dass Black und Potter ihn letztes Jahr kopfüber hatten hängen lassen und ihm vor allen Anwesenden die Hosen ausgezogen hatten. Als ob die anfängliche Erniedrigung durch den Vorfall nicht schon genug gewesen wäre, hatte er dann noch den erniedrigenden Versuch von Lily Evans' ertragen müssen ihn in den Ferien besuchen zu kommen und zu versuchen ihn als „Freund" zu gewinnen.

_Dann auch noch Mitleid von dem verdammten Schlammblut. _Zorn und Hass bohrten in seinem Magen. Leicht – es würde leicht und befriedigend werden nur einen flüchtigen Stoß gegen Blacks massives Ego zu geben. Black flirtete; Severus würde ihn flirten lassen. In einem gelegenen Moment würde Severus einen finalen Schlag abgeben. Severus bewegte seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln.

„Ich bin—„ er warf einen schnellen Blick hinauf zum vollen Mond „Selena."

„Mond und Stern, wie passend," sagte Black. „In welchem Haus bist du?"

Severus unterdrückte den Reflex nach seiner Krawatte zu greifen. Er musste sie wohl bei seiner stürmischen Flucht aus dem Tränkeklassenzimmer verloren haben. Black mochte keine Slytherins. Griffindor viel von vornherein weg und er würde lieber sterben als sich als Hufflepuff auszugeben, also blieb nur --„Ravenclaw."

„Ravenclaw, he? Was ist dein bestes Fach?"

„Tränke," gestand er mit einem Stückchen Stolz.

„Ich muss zugeben, das gehört nicht zu meinen Lieblingsfächern."

Severus wandte den Blick zurück zum Wasser.

„Bist du in meinem Jahr? Ich hab dich noch nie gesehen."

Severus schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin im fünften Jahr."

„Ist dir kalt?"

„Ein bisschen."

„Dann komm her."

Er sagte sich, dass es nötig war um seinen Plan voranzubringen und rutschte näher zu Black. Plötzlich schlang Blacks seinen rechten Arm um seine Taille und drückte ihn gegen seinen Körper. Severus keuchte auf. „Wie ist das?"

Severus zwang sich nicht gegen ihn anzukämpfen. „Besser." Es war wärmer.

Black zog ihn enger an sich. „So kalt wie du bist, Selena, sollte man meinen du bist schon seit Stunden hier draußen."

„Damit würdest du richtig liegen."

Blacks Stimme wurde volltonig und läutete ein Zitat ein.

„'Die nachdenklich Selima, liegend/Schaute auf den See hinab.'"

„Was?"

Er fühlte wie ein Lachen Blacks Körper schüttelte, bevor er es hörte.

„Du hast kein Muggelkunde, schätze ich."

„Nein." Seine Lippen zuckten hoch. „Und ich sagte ‚Selena', nicht ‚Selima.'"

„Warum ein versprechendes Zitat ablehnen?" Sie saßen für eine Weile schweigend. „Nebenbei, ich glaube nachdenklich trifft deine Stimmung recht gut. Einen schlechten Tag gehabt?"

Severus Mundwinkel zuckten. _Gott, ja! _Er war erstaunt darüber, dass er mit den Tränen kämpfen musste. Er hatte jahrelang geübt nicht zu weinen. Es war anscheinend viel mehr dabei das Geschlecht zu wechseln, als er dachte. Groll wuchs über seine eigenen unsicheren Emotionen. „Sehr schlecht."

„Vielleicht kann ich dir darüber hinweghelfen."

_Arroganter Bastard! _„Du bist sehr von dir überzeugt, nicht wahr?" Sirius Black und James Potter hatten sich verhalten als sollte Hogwarts sie zu Füßen verehren, seit dem Tag an dem sie alle das erste Mal den Hogwarts Express betreten hatten. Im Großen und Ganzen hatte Hogwarts sie verbunden. Widerwärtig, alle beide.

Severus fühlte den Luftstoß in seinem Haar als Black seufzte. „Nicht wirklich. Ich denk trotzdem nicht dass ein Versuch schaden könnte. Was sonst konnte ein sich respektierender Griffindor beim Anblick eines attraktiven und sichtbar unglücklichen Mädchens tun?"

_Attraktiv? Suchst du nach einem weiteren Schmeichler, Black? Glaub nicht ich hätte nicht gesehen wie die Mädchen dich ansehen. _Severus verkniff sich eine Antwort. Er drückte seine Augen zu. „An was hast du gedacht?"

Er fühlte Blacks Schulterzucken hinter seinem Kopf. „Es ist eine schöne Nacht, wirklich -- wir sind allein. Wäre schade sie zu verschwenden."

_Hört der denn nie auf? _Aber das war genau die Art und Weise, die er von Black erwartet hatte, ein unglückliches Mädchen dazu zu bringen über ihn herzufallen.

Black rieb Severus' Schulter, dann drückte er ihn ein Stück nach vorne. „Du bist so verspannt."

„Was machst du --?"

„Schhh. Entspann dich." Severus spannte seine Muskeln nur noch mehr an und schnellte hoch, als sich beide Hände von Black auf seine Schultern legten. „Entspann dich, sagte ich." Black begann seine Muskeln zu massieren.

Severus ließ seinen Atem aus, von dem er gar nicht gewusste hatte, dass er ihn angehalten hatte. _Ich muss das tun. Es wird später nur noch alles viel süßer machen._ Blacks Hände lagen warm gegen seine Schultern; Severus war stundenlang kalt gewesen.

„Also Selena, warum erzählst du mir nicht, warum dein Tag so schlecht war?"

Severus schürzte die Lippen. „Sagen wir einfach, jemand hat mir heute einen ziemlich demütigenden Streich gespielt und ich will nicht mal, dass meine Freunde mich jetzt sehen." Daran war genug Wahrheit.

„Wer?"

Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Wer den Streich gespielt hat? Was spielt das schon für eine Rolle? Es ist mein Problem, nicht deins."

„Wenn jemand etwas so schreckliches getan hat, dass du so beschämt bist, würde ich denken, du würdest wollen, dass jemand anderes ihnen klarmacht, dass sie das nicht noch mal machen sollen."

Die schiere Ironie von Sirius Blacks ehrenamtlicher Arbeit als sein schützender Ritter war fürchterlich. „Ich kann auf mich selber aufpassen," sagte er schroff.

Black drückte beide Schultern gleichzeitig, seine Daumen hinein grabend. „Da bin ich mir sicher. Denk trotzdem darüber nach. Es tut nicht weh einen Freund zu haben."

_Sirius Black will mein Freund sein? _„Schau mal, Sirius, du musst nicht--"

„Ich weiß, dass ich nicht ‚muss'," unterbrach er ihn. „Ich würde aber gerne."

„Du kennst mich noch nicht mal!"

„Ich würde es aber gerne."

Severus erwischte sich selbst dabei, wie er fast glaubte, dass Black es ernst meinte -- oder vielleicht, dass er hoffte, dass Black es ernst meinte. Zorn über sich selbst brachte ihn auf seine Füße. Er drehte sich zu Black um. „Das sagst du die ganze Zeit! Warum?"

Selbst in dem dämmrigen Licht konnte Severus Black die Schultern zucken sehen. „Ich weiß nicht. Du hast einfach etwas an dir."

Severus presste seine Lippen fest zusammen. _Gott, was bewirkt dieser Trank denn noch? Soweit ich weiß, hat mich Pettigrew nicht nur weiblich sondern auch unwiderstehlich für Männer gemacht!_ „Du weißt noch nicht mal wie ich aussehe, Sirius. Jetzt sitzt du hier, nennst mich attraktiv und bietest mir an mich zu beschützen und mein Freund zu sein. Entschuldige bitte, wenn ich deine Motivation in Frage stelle."

Black erhob sich und packte Severus an der Schulter. „Was wirfst du mir vor, Selena? Auf der einen Seite sagst du, ich weiß nicht ob du attraktiv bist oder nicht und auf der anderen Seite bezichtigst du mich zu – Gott weiß was. Werd dir darüber mal klar."

Severus konnte sehen wohin ihr Gespräch führen würde. Hier war seine Chance. _Findest du mich attraktiv, Sirius?,_ würde er fragen. _Ja_, würde Black antworten. _Zu schade, dass das nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht_, würde er darauf sagen, weggehen und Sirius Black gebrochen und gedemütigt zurücklassen, von der einzigen Zurückweisung, die er in seinem überprivilegierten Leben jemals erfahren hatte. „Findest du mich attraktiv?"


	2. Chapter 2

Alles wie immer, nix mir außer Sprache.

* * *

„Findest du mich attraktiv?"

„Auf jeden Fall, ich – wie kann ich -- ? Oh, die Dunkelheit. Komm her." Er ergriff Severus' Handgelenk und führte in näher zum See. „Lumos."

Ein kleiner Ball gelben Lichtes erwachte zum Leben und Severus blinzelte und versuchte das blendende Licht abzublocken. „Was tust du da?"

„Schau dich selbst im See an, Selena."

_Schau dich selbst im See an?_ Das war das Letzte was Severus tun wollte. Er wollte das Monstrum nicht sehen, das Pettigrew aus ihm gemacht hatte.

Er fühlte Sirius' Finger an seinem Kinn, warm -- _wie kriegt er diese Wärme hin?_ -- und wie er seinen Kopf sacht zum Wasser drehte. „Du willst wissen ob ich dich attraktiv finde, Selena. Warum schaust du nicht und ich sage dir was ich sehe."

_Ah, anscheinend ist das Teil von Blacks Verführungstaktik._ Severus zwang seine Augen auf und starrte auf Blacks Reflektion anstatt auf seine. „Also, dann sag mir was du siehst," forderte Severus und befreite sein Kinn von Blacks Fingern.

„Du schaust nicht auf dich selbst."

„Ich weiß wie ich aussehe."

„Tust du? Dann macht es dir doch nichts aus es jetzt zu tun, oder?"

Es sollte scheinbar nicht enden. Severus straffte sich, biss die Zähne zusammen und starrte in den See. Er sah – sehr verändert aus. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Peter Pettigrews handvoll Pilze so effektiv sein konnte? Bitterkeit brachte einen seiner reflektierten Mundwinkel dazu sich nach oben zu ziehen. Gleiche Farbe, ähnliche Züge -- er sah aus wie seine eigene Schwester. Seine Augen waren so schwarz wie immer, aber größer in Proportion zu seinem Gesicht. Seine Lippen waren voller, seine Wangenknochen nicht so breit. Selbst seine furchtbar hackenförmige Nase, die er von seinem Vater vererbt bekommen hatte, war immer noch da, doch etwas schmaler. Alles in allem war es eine Ansammlung ziemlich subtiler Unterschiede, die das weibliche Geschlecht ausmachten.

Lediglich seine Kleidung und seine Haare waren unverändert. _Schwer vorstellbar, was Black daraus sehen kann. _„Ich gucke. Fang an."

Was auch immer Black gesagt hatte, Severus konnte sehr deutlich sehen, das sein transformierter Körper nicht attraktiv war.

„Ich sehe ein Mädchen mit dunklem Haar, dunklen Augen und Haut, die etwas mehr Sonne vertragen könnte. Normale Maße -- mit einer Nase, die man als etwas größer als der Durchschnitt beschreiben kann." Black langte hoch und zwackte die Nasenspitze. Severus sprang zurück und Black lachte in sich hinein.

„Du meinst ‚schnabelartig', denke ich."

„Willst du, dass ich sage deine Nase wäre klein? Das ist sie nicht. Ich finde dich trotzdem attraktiv." Black grinste und Licht reflektierte sich an seinen weißen Zähnen. _Wo wir gerade bei Attraktivität sind, hier gibt es jemanden, der viel zu attraktiv ist für sein eigenes Wohl. Attraktiv genug, dass er sich nicht mit mir belasten würde, selbst in weiblicher Form._

Severus betrachtete sein Spiegelbild, dass die Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen presste. Black war eindeutig daran interessiert „Selena" mit seinem Charme für sich zu gewinnen. Severus würde ihm genug Seil geben, um sich daran aufzuhängen. „Was findest du an mir attraktiv? Ich bin mir sicher, dass es nicht die schnabelartige Nase ist, die dich anlockt. Also, was ist es?"

„Meine Kusine Narcissa bist du nicht, aber ich mag helle Haut und dunkle Haare. Blondinen lassen mich kalt. So misstrauisch wie du bist, würde ich meinen du wärst eine Slytherin, aber vielleicht ist jeder so an seinem schlechten Tag. Du warst trotzdem nett zu mir. Das ist viel mehr wert als eine kleine Nase. Außerdem musst du zugeben, dass jemand den man im Mondlicht trifft schon etwas Mystisches an sich hat -- oder zumindest du. Ich hoffe es läuft gut für mich."

_Nett? Wann war ich nett zu ihm? Gesteh ihm ein paar Punkte zu, weil er an Slytherin gedacht hat, auch wenn er Slytherin mit „Misstrauisch" gleichsetzt_... „Sirius Black, du würdest wirklich mit allem ins Bett gehen, was sich bewegt, nicht wahr?"

„Ich bin sechzehn, was erwartest du?"

Und plötzlich wurde Severus des Spieles müde. Es war es nicht mehr wert. Er fühlte sich nicht länger zum lachen. „Ich will nicht spielen. Ich hab genug für heute. Ich muss mich nicht auch noch mit dir auseinandersetzen." Er stieß ihn weg, aber Black kriegte sein Handgelenk zu fassen.

Black löschte das Licht. „Was ich nicht erwähnt habe sind deine traurigen Augen. Okay, du bist nicht an mir interessiert, unfassbar wie es ist. Aber wie wäre es einfach mit Sitzen und Reden? Vielleicht hat es nichts zu bedeuten, jemanden im Mondlicht am See zu finden, aber ich möchte dich trotzdem kennen lernen.

Severus zog gegen Blacks Griff an; er löste sich nicht. Er hatte schon den Mund geöffnet, um zu verlangen, dass er loslassen solle, als -- _Warte..._ „Warum bist du überhaupt hier draußen?"

„Meine Freunde und Ich, manchmal..." Blacks Stimme verlor sich.

Severus verspannte sich. _Wie dämlich._ Er war so darauf versessen gewesen Sirius Black zu demütigen, dass er die Tatsache ganz übersehen hatte, dass Black nachts draußen unterwegs war, um weiß der Teufel was zu tun. Er hatte nun die Möglichkeit weit größeres Unheil anzurichten als bloße Demütigung. „Dann solltest du jetzt besser zu ihnen gehen, oder etwa nicht?"

„Na ja, vielleicht. Aber heute Abend würde ich viel lieber mit dir reden."

„Ich dachte wir hätten schon geklärt, dass _ich_ nicht mit dir reden will." _Warum ist er hier draußen?_

„Warum nicht? Was werde ich mit dem machen, was du mir erzählst?"

Black mochte ein Vertrauen mit einem anderen ersetzen. Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht..."

Black nahm seine Hand und zog ihn zurück, um auf einer Bank zu sitzen. „Dann kannst du auch reden."

In der Absicht mit einer ergreifenden Lüge aufzuwarten, brach die Wahrheit in einem Schwall aus ihm heraus. Severus hatte Glück, dass er noch daran dachte den Hausnamen zu ändern, während er erzählte. „Selbst in Ravenclaw zahlt es sich nicht aus in dem gut zu sein was man tut. Die anderen zu übertreffen ist okay und die Leute erwarten es von dir, aber die Leute aus den anderen Häusern nehmen es einem krumm. Selbst in deinem eigenen Haus endest du bei den Leuten, die denken, dass du nützlich bist, die dich aber nicht richtig mögen. Du hängst mit ihnen rum, weil du einfach nur froh bist, das jemand seine Zeit mit dir verbringt. Gleichzeitig weißt du aber, dass sie die ganze Zeit hinter deinem Rücken über dich Lästern – ekelhaft, fettige Haare... dann passiert etwas schlimmes und du merkst, dass du keine richtigen Freunde hast, weil du nicht willst, dass dich irgendjemand sieht." Langsam wurde ihm klar, dass jedes Wort, das er sagte, der Wahrheit entsprach. Ebenfalls wurde ihm klar, dass er zitterte.

Etwas Warmes drückte sich an seine Rücken; Blacks Arm, wie er feststellte. „Schau mal, Selena. Ich kenne dich nicht. Vielleicht bist du heute Abend anders als sonst, aber du bist so misstrauisch. Du vertraust keinem Menschen— mir vertraust du nicht. Du bist bereit das schlimmste von mir zu glauben. Wenn du jeden so behandelst ist es kein Wunder, dass du Schwierigkeiten hast Freunde zu finden."

_Und du weißt rein gar nichts darüber wie es ist in Slytherin zu leben, Black._ „Also was? Soll ich jedem meine Seele offenbaren den ich treffe?"

Blacks anderer Arm schlich sich über Severus' Brustkorb; drückte leicht. „Du könntest versuchen mehr zu lächeln."

„Du meinst mehr zu Lächeln wird meine Probleme lösen?" Tränen traten ihm in die Augen. Er verfluchte seinen veränderten Körper.

„Ich würde es mögen," flüsterte Black.

Blacks Sympathie laugte die Grundlagen fünf hassgefüllter Jahre aus. Black schien es wirklich zu kümmern. Die Wärme von Blacks Körper durchzog ihn bis in die Knochen; tropfte durch seine Venen. Severus hatte das schon sein ganzes Leben lang herbeigesehnt – jemanden, der ihm zuhörte, jemanden, der ihn hielt. Von allen Leuten auf der Welt war es nun Sirius Black, der ihm diese Dinge gab. Mehr als das, brachte die unerhörte Berührung ein Kribbeln in den Nippeln und zwischen seinen Beinen. **_Es ist ein Nebeneffekt!,_** sagte er sich, wissend, dass es das Gefühl nicht zerstören würde.

Blacks Hand hob sich, um durch sein Haar zu streicheln. Severus versteifte sich. Gleich wird er es wissen, er muss. „Scheint mir sauber genug zu sein," murmelte Black.

Severus sog tief die Luft ein. Sein Herz pochte schneller. „Sirius, ich--"

„Selena, lass mich... ach, zum Teufel damit." Blacks Finger strichen, dann glitten sie durch Severus' Haar und zogen seinen Kopf zurück. Blacks Lippen senkten sich auf Severus' Geteilte, die feuchte Zunge bewegte sich versuchsweise zwischen sie. Severus hörte Black stöhnen und Blacks Zunge drängte tiefer.

Severus hielt ganz still, seine Gedanken wirbelten. Blacks Zunge glitt langsam gegen seine' und Severus fühlte die Hitze, die sich von dessen Lippen ausbreitete. _...Gott, wenn es etwas Schlimmeres gibt als die Hormone eines Sechzehnjährigen, dann sind es die des falschen Sechzehnjährigen. _Dann bewegte sich Blacks Mund gegen seinen und nahm ihm jegliche Vernunft.

Black wimmerte erneut, nestelte am Kragen von Severus' Robe herum und zog den Verschluss auf. Severus spürte den Drang der Begierde. _Oh, ja! Fass mich an – bitte._

Severus sprang innerlich auf, als Blacks Zeigefinger um seinen Nippel kreiste.

„Hmm, kein BH," flüsterte er. Die warme Hand wanderte tiefer, um seine Brust zu umfassen und Black zog sich weit genug zurück, so dass er den hemdbedeckten Nippel zwischen seine Lippen nehmen konnte. Severus war unfähig mehr als ein Keuchen zu erwidern und dann ein Stöhnen, als Blacks Zunge anfing zu kreisen.

Blacks Hand, nicht untätig, glitt an Severus' Brustkorb hinab und stoppte am Bund seiner Hose.

Blacks Lippen bewegten sich weiterhin auf seinem Nippel. _Ja, ja, bitte!_ Er konnte es sich vorstellen. _Gott! Berühr mich. Niemand berührt mich. _Dann würde Black seine Hand in Severus' Unterwäsche gleiten lassen und – schierer Horror zerstörte die Fantasie. _Was zum Teufel tu ich hier? _

Er presste gegen Blacks Brust und stieß seinen Mund weg. „Nein."

„Selena, Ich bin kein... Ich will mich dir nur näher fühlen."

„Vergiss es, Black. Ist mir egal, was du gewohnt bist. Ich spiele nicht." Severus zog sich zurück, stand auf und lief einige taube Schritte die Seeseite entlang. Die Entfernung und das gewohnte Geräusch des Matsches unter den Schuhen brachten ihn wieder zu Verstand. Er atmete noch immer schwer.

„Es ist kein Spiel. Ich mag dich. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Geh nicht."

Severus umklammerte den Kragen seiner Robe und zog ihn zu. „Ich hatte einen schlechten Tag. Das ist nicht — ich kann nicht. Bis dann." Sein Hemd weiterhin zusammenhaltend, rannte er über den Rasen. Es war ihm mittlerweile egal, ob ihn jemand sah. Er musste den Krankenflügel erreichen – sofort.

Er konnte Black seinen erdachten Namen hinter ihm herrufen hören. Es wirkte als Abmahnung an seine schiere Dummheit.

Später, im Krankenflügel, arbeitete Professor Slughorn daran die durch den Trank bedingte Transformation rückgängig zu machen, wobei er Severus ausschimpfte, weil dieser aus dem Klassenzimmer gerannt war. Er ließ es über sich ergehen, zitternd, bis Slughorn schließlich alles abgewickelt hatte und ihm auf die Schulter klopfte. Severus bemerkte die Sympathie ebenso vage wie die Predigt. Die ganze Zeit über kreisten die immer selben Gedanken durch seinem Kopf. _Mein Gott. Ich wollte Sex mit Sirius Black. Was zum Teufel hat Pettigrew mir nur angetan? _


	3. Chapter 3

Der nächste Teil... jaaa, ich muss zugeben ich war gestern fast am verrücktwerden wegen zweier Abschnitte am Ende. Übersetzen ist nicht immer einfach!  
Und lasst mir doch bitte ein paar neue Kommis da. Das motiviert unheimlich:D**  
**

* * *

**Dienstag, 12 Oktober 1976**

Severus saß im Tränkeunterricht und hörte Professor Slughorn zu, der den letzten Trank erklärte. Währenddessen machte er sich Notizen in sein Tränkebuch; modifizierte die Standarttränke mit seinen eigenen Verbesserungen. Wie immer fragte die Klasse eine menge Fragen, deren Antworten sie eigentlich wissen sollten, wenn sie nur das Kapitel im Buch gelesen hätten. _Sollte ich jemals Erweiterte Zaubertränke unterrichten, würde ich niemanden, der schlechter als ein „Außerordentlich" in den OWLs hat in meinen Kurs lassen._ Er wartete darauf, dass Professor Slughorn mit der Wiederholung der einfachen Erklärung fertig wurde, warum der Trank zwischen dem Zugeben der einzelnen Zutaten sechs Mal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn umgerührt werden musste.

Ein anderer Schüler bat Slughorn seine Erklärung noch mal zu wiederholen und Slughorn begab sich in eine weitere Runde. _Sie verstehen es nie._

Er drehte den Ton von Slughorns dröhnender Stimme aus und blickte für ein bisschen Ablenkung umher. Direkt vor ihm kratzte Pettigrews Feder artig über das Pergament. Lupin teilte heute einen Tisch mit Pettigrew. Er trippelte mit dem Federende seines Kiels auf den Tisch. Auch er langweilte sich.

Rechts neben ihm flüsterten Black und Potter miteinander und kicherten. Lily Evans saß ganz vorne in der Klasse, zusammen mit Slughorns anderen Lieblingen. Sie war still, weder schrieb sie, noch unterhielt sie sich. _Es ist verdammt ärgerlich, dass die einzigen Leute, die im Entferntesten verstehen Lupin, Black, Potter, Evans und ich sind._

Seine Augen fixierten Black und Potter. Zumindest könnten sie ihr Maul halten. Noch eine Sache, die ich nie erlauben würde, wenn ich hier unterrichten würde.

Er stellte sich vor, wie er vorne vor der Klasse stehen würde, die Schüler wären gefesselt von seinen Ausführungen und er zöge Punkte ab von widerlichen Idioten wie Potter und seinen Kumpanen. Professor Slughorns Stimme dröhnte weiter. Severus verbrachte ein paar schöne Minuten damit, sich vorzustellen, wie er Hauspunkte von Griffindor abzog. Die Fantasie schmolz dahin und ohne zu merken wie es geschah, realisierte Severus mit einem Mal, dass er die letzten 5 Minuten damit verbracht hatte die Kurven des schwarzen Haares und die Bewegung der Sehnen in Sirius Blacks Nacken zu betrachten, während er und Potter weiterhin miteinander flüsterten.

Severus zog seine Augen von ihm ab und las seinen Zaubertränketext noch mal genau durch. Es war noch immer nichts neues von Professor Slughorn gekommen.

Fünfzehn Minuten später waren sie endlich dabei den Trank zu brauen. Severus fügte den gemahlenen Frauenmantel hinzu und rührte vorsichtig sechsmal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn, bevor er nach dem Märzveilchen griff. Er rührte erneut sechsmal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn und wartete darauf, dass der Trank die gewünschte Temperatur erreichte und die Farbe wechselte. Dann löschte er die Flamme. Jetzt war nichts mehr zu tun außer zu warten.

Er blickte wieder in der Klasse umher und suchte nach einer Ablenkung. Nicht lange darauf fand er eine—schon wieder, verdammt – in Sirius Black.

In der Nacht träumte Severus davon, dass Black vor ihm kniete, sinnvolle Lippen umgaben seinen Schwanz. Severus erwachte geschockt.

Bisher waren seine Träume und Fantasien frei von identifizierbaren Personen gewesen. Und jetzt, von allen Leuten, war ausgerechnet Sirius Black erschienen.

Sein Herz hämmerte. Er war hart – schmerzhaft hart sogar. Er nahm sich selbst in die Hand, zog, dehnte und rieb.

Die Traumbilder blitzten hinter seinen Augenliedern auf -- Black, den Mund um seinen Schwanz gehüllt. Es wäre heiß und feucht. Er würde seine Finger durch Blacks Haar wandern lassen und stoßen –

Er kam mit einem Schrei.

Liegend in seinem eigenen kühlenden Schweiß und Sperma, beruhigte er sich indem er mehrere tiefe Atemzüge tat.

Er hatte von Sirius Black geträumt – einem Jungen – der ihn absaugte. Nun, da der Moment vorbei war, hatte er keine andere Möglichkeit, als darüber nachzudenken. Er war sehr ungeübt darin jemanden zu begehren. Severus' Magen verkrampfte sich. _Ein Schwuler? Ich doch nicht._

Der Vorfall beim See war durch die Verwandlung verursacht worden, sagte er sich.

Und wegen dem Traum – er zwang die Traumbilder noch einmal in den Vordergrund und sein Herz beschleunigte sich. Sein Schwanz, noch schlaff, machte einen tapferen Versuch zu zucken. In der Dunkelheit seiner Fantasie kniete Black vor ihm auf einem Steinboden, den Mund um seinen Schwanz gelegt und graue Augen starrten in die seinen. Severus schob die Fantasie ein bisschen weiter – jetzt erschauderte Black in Angst, auf der Stelle gehalten von Severus' ‚Petrificus totalus' Zauber.

Severus' Schwanz zuckte erneut.

Er fühlte die Befreiung im Zusammenhang mit seinem steigenden Verlangen. Macht; es ging darum Black leiden zu sehen. Es hätte eben so gut Potter sein können, oder Evans – jeder. Severus versuchte die Gestalt desjenigen zu ändern, der vor ihm kniete und scheiterte. _Also gut, ich will Black erniedrigt sehen, mehr als alle anderen._

Sein Schwanz wurde wieder hart, fast wieder erholt.

Severus ließ die Fantasie von Black absichtlich vor seinem inneren Auge abspielen, während er sich anfasste. _Nimm ihn, saug ihn, so ist es richtig – _

**Samstag, 16 Oktober, 1976 – Sonntag, 17 Oktober, 1976**

Er spielte den Rest der Woche mit den Machtfantasien und durchlebte eine Sammlung von Träumen in denen er Sirius Black erniedrigte, ihn mit seinem Körper über den Boden rieb, sah, wie Black ihn anflehte ihn zu berühren. Manchmal, wenn er Black im Unterricht sah, sprangen ihm diese Bilder wieder ins Gedächtnis. Es kümmerte ihn nicht länger, dass seine Augen in jedem Raum automatisch Black fanden. Macht, es war alles eine Frage der Macht.

Samstag Nacht träumte er davon, wie er selbst vor Black kniete.

Er erwachte, keuchend, und hatte noch immer das Bild von Blacks offen lächelndem Gesicht vor Augen, der den Kopf vor Genuss in den Nacken geworfen hatte. Mit einem Wimmern rollte er sich auf den Bauch und versuchte seinen schmerzhaft harten Penis zu ignorieren. _Sie haben etwas vergessen, als sie mich zurückverwandelt haben. Gott, das muss aufhören._

Am Sonntag Morgen brach er ins Tränkeklassenzimmer ein.

Er versuchte ein Gegenmittel zu dem bekanntesten Lusttrank zu brauen und stahl dafür Zutaten aus den Schränken. Er trank ihn mit Erleichterung.

Er ging an diesem Abend in die Große Halle zum Abendessen und hoffte, dass er geheilt war. Seine Augen fanden Black immer noch in jedem Raum; sein Herz fing immer noch an schneller zu schlagen, wenn er dessen Stimme vernahm; seine Fantasien drehten sich weiterhin um Black. _Es ist der Trank! Er muss es sein! Das bin nicht ich!_

**Dienstag, 19 Oktober 1976**

Als er Black, Potter, Lupin und Pettigrew am Dienstag zusammen kichernd aus dem Zaubertränkeklassenraum gehen sah, schlug er zu.

Severus packte Pettigrew am Kragen und knallte ihn gegen die nächste Wand. Der kleinere Junge überwog Severus um gut zwanzig Kilo, trotzdem schaffte er es mit der Energie von Angst und Wut ihn solange zu schütteln, bis er dessen Zähne wackeln hörte. Pettigrews Füße zuckten unter seiner Robe. Seine keuchenden, spuckenden Geräusche bereiteten Severus ein wenig Freude, aber nichts konnte seine Wut besänftigen. „Was hast du mir angetan?" zischte er, schüttelte den Jungen und schlug ihn erneut gegen die Wand.

„Wann?"

„Das letzte Mal, du Idiot! Was hast du in den Trank getan?"

„Aber das ist mehr als eine Woche her!" Pettigrew klang ernsthaft verwirrt.

Severus schüttelte ihn erneut. „Was hast du in dem verdammten Trank getan?"

„Nicht mehr, als du verdient hast."

Severus schlug ihn noch mal gegen die Wand. „Was hast du hinein getan?"

„Wüsstest du gerne, n-nicht wahr, S-Schnifellus?"

_Kleines Monster._ Severus knallte ihn noch zweimal gegen die Wand. „Sag mir was du getan hast, du elender Kriecher. Was war darin?"

Pettigrew quietschte wegen der erneuten Attacke auf seine Kehle. „Nichts, nur Pilze! Ich habe ein paar Hände voll Pilzen aus der Küche genommen. Lass mich los!"

„Snape, lass ihn los!" Severus wurde sich der Stimmen hinter ihm bewusst; Potter, Lupin und Black.

Severus ignorierte den Protest und schüttelte Pettigrew hart. „Welche Pilze?"

„Ich weiß es nicht!" Tränen traten in Pettigrews Augen, aber Severus ignorierte auch sie. Seitdem er die dunkle Seite des anderen gesehen hatte, fühlte er kein Mitleid mehr.

Er spürte Hände auf seinen Schultern die versuchten ihn von dem anderen Jungen herunter zu ziehen. Sechs Hände, doch nur zwei von ihnen brannten, wo sie ihn berührten. „Lass ihn gehen, Snape!" zischte Black.

Severus öffnete seine Hände, ließ Pettigrew zu einem zitternden, weinenden Häufchen auf den Boden fallen und ließ es zu, dass Black, Potter und Lupin ihn von ihm weg zogen.

Sie waren zu dritt, doch für Severus zählte nur einer. Er hob seine Arme um Blacks – brennende – Hände weg zu schieben. „Lass mich los, Black."

„Warum kannst du Peter nicht in Ruhe lassen, Snape?" blaffte Potter ihn an.

Snape schoss ihm einen Blick zu, ehe er sich erneut zu Black wandte. Ihre Augen trafen sich und er hielt den Blick fest auf ihn gerichtet. „Ich sagte du sollst mich los lassen, Sirius", fauchte er. „Tust du es freiwillig, oder soll ich dich dazu bringen?"

„Du bist nicht in der Position um Forderungen zu stellen", sagte Potter; alles Bluff und Angeberei.

Und immer noch brannten Blacks Hände an seinem Arm und seiner Seite. „Lass los", sagte Severus ruhig, seine Augen weiterhin auf die von Black fixiert.

Er sah Verwirrung in Blacks grauen Augen, das leichte zusammenziehen seiner Augenbrauen, dass leichte Öffnen seiner Lippen, seine Zunge, die gegen seine Unterlippe fuhr. Und plötzlich hatte Severus das Bild von dieser Zunge gegen seine eigene Lippe vor Augen und von diesen brennenden Händen, wie sie höher wanderten und ihn näher zogen.

Seine Lippen öffneten sich bevor er es realisierte. Er presste sie zusammen, drückte so fest, dass es wehtat. Severus hatte keine Ahnung was Black in seinem Gesicht las, in seinen Augen, aber plötzlich ließ der andere Junge ihn los und entfernte sich von ihm.

„Lasst ihn los", sagte Black mit leiser Stimme. „Moony, Krone – lasst ihn gehen."

Die anderen Hände verschwanden von seinen Armen und Severus lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Er rieb seine schmerzenden Handgelenke und beobachtete Black. Er fühlte wie sich einer seiner Mundwinkel zu einem Grinsen nach oben zog.

„Lasst uns gehen", sagte Black leise.

Severus beobachtete wie Black seine Freunde zusammen trieb, Lupin dem immer noch wimmernden Pettigrew auf die Füße half und sie gemeinsam verschwanden.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?" Es war Avery. Severus blickte sich um und sah, dass er mehr Publikum hatte als er gedacht hatte. Avery, Lestrange und Rosier standen ein paar Meter entfernt an eine Wand gelehnt. „Ich dachte die bringen dich um."

„Na dann vielen Dank für deine Unterstützung", schnappte Severus und rieb immer noch seine Handgelenke. Warum war Lestrange hier? Er hatte gar keine Erweiterten Zaubertränke.

„Wenn du danach schreist dich in der Mitte des Flures von einem muggelliebenden Griffindor umbringen zu lassen, dann ist das deine Sache. Nebenbei sah es nicht so aus, als ob du Hilfe nötig gehabt hättest."

Es war eine Frage – eine Frage, wie er es geregelt hätte. Er zwang sich zu einen kleinen Schulterzucken. „Sie reagieren impulsiv, aber gib ihnen ein bisschen Zeit zum nachdenken und selbst ein Griffindor merkt wo für ihn die Vorteile liegen."

„Mei mei", sagte Lestrange gedehnt „du denkst wirklich sie sind dazu fähig."

Severus drehte seinen Nacken und versuchte seine vom Stress verspannten Muskeln zu lockern. Es war auch ein guter Weg um die Antwort herauszuzögern. Er konnte nicht anders als sich an Blacks Sympathie in der Nacht am See zu erinnern. Er unterdrückte die Erinnerungen und erwiderte mit seiner üblichen Arroganz: „Selbst das hirnloseste Biest kann lernen Gefahren zu seinem Nutzen zu umgehen. Offensichtlich ist Black da keine Ausnahme."

Lestrange lachte und verschwand – wahrscheinlich zu seinem eigenen Unterricht. Severus wusste, dass seine Erklärung die Musterung bei ihnen bestanden hatte, wenn nicht auch bei ihm selbst. _Warum hat Black mich gehen lassen? Was hat er gesehen?_ Er straffte sich, löste sich von der stützenden Wand und ging hinüber zu Avery und Rosier und machte sich mit ihnen, immer noch wundernd, auf den Weg zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

**Später am selben Tag**

Seine Zeit in der Bibliothek zu verbringen war kaum ungewöhnlich für Severus und niemand würde ihn wegen irgendetwas verdächtigen, wenn er noch ein paar Stunden mehr pro Tag hier verbringen würde. Um ehrlich zu sein würde niemand in meinem Haus bemerken, wo ich meine Zeit verbringe.

Er fing mit dem Heilmittel an das er für Pettigrew gebraut hatte und schrieb die Bestandteile und Mengen auf. Er nahm sich die ausführlichsten Verweise zu Tränken vor die er finden konnte und fing bei dem größten voluminösen Bestandteil an: gemeine Kamille.

Die Auflistung zeigte keine Geschlechts- oder Lustverändernden Tränke mit dieser Zutat. Er notierte trotzdem die Namen und Typen jedes einzelnen zugehörigen Trankes, bevor er mit dem nächsten Bestandteil ebenso verfuhr. Obwohl er die ausführlichsten Verweise benutzte, gab es sicherlich noch eine Menge Variationen zu Tränken, die nicht mit einbezogen waren, genau wie neuere Abfassungen und Kreationen aus der Forscherpresse und auch ältere Tränke, die nicht mehr gebraucht wurden, weil sie durch neuere Gebräue ersetzt worden waren, die einfacher zu brauen waren oder ihre Aufgabe besser erfüllten.

Trotzdem. Irgendwo musste er anfangen.

„Pettigrew und seine verfluchte ‚Handvoll Pilze'", murmelte er eineinhalb Stunden später zu sich selbst und schlug sein Buch zu.

Er hatte denselben geschlechtsverändernden Trank bei mehreren seiner Zutaten gefunden, aber nichts stand im Zusammenhang mit dem hervorrufen von Liebe oder Lust.

Und weiter sagte das Buch, an was er sich aus jedem anderen Zaubertränkebuch erinnerte, dass sie benutzten:

Zaubertränke bauen sich ab, wenn die magische Ladung der in ihr erhaltenen Pilze verzehrt wird oder wenn sie durch das Körpersystem des Konsumenten laufen. Die Zerteilung verläuft oral eingenommenen schneller als bei topisch eingenommenen.

_Mein Glück, Pettigrew hat es geschafft einen völlig neuen Trank zu kreieren. Man bedenke die Einsatzmöglichkeiten._


	4. Chapter 4

**So, meine Lieben, das nächste Kapitel. Ich würde mich über ein paar Reviews freuen. :D  
**

**Wie immer der Verweis auf die Originalgeschichte von Avocado, die ebenfalls hier auf zu finden ist. **

* * *

**Mittwoch, 20 Oktober 1976**

Noch ein Tag in der Bibliothek nach dem Unterricht, noch ein weiterer Tag voller Nachforschungen. Er verlief so unergiebig wie beim ersten Mal. Alle Verweise, die Severus zu Rate zog, sagten dasselbe: auch wenn die Wirkungen eines Trankes fatal waren, so waren sie nicht anhaltend. Sie verschwanden, wenn eine der folgenden Dinge eintrat, aber nur solange bis zum ersten davon: wenn die innewohnende Magie der geringsten magischen Zutat eingenommen war, oder der Zaubertrank seinen Weg durch die Blutbahn oder den Verdauungstrakt der betroffenen Person beendet hatte.

Akute Lösungen (med.) neigten dazu schwächer zu sein, hielten aber länger. Eingenommene Zaubertränke waren stärker, aber kurzlebiger. Sich direkt nach der örtlichen Einnahme eines Trankes zu waschen, könnte seine Auswirkungen manchmal verhindern oder abschwächen; direkt nach der Einnahme zu kotzen hätte denselben Effekt.

Egal, was er las, nichts wies darauf hin, dass die Dauer irgendeines Zaubertrank-Effektes länger als eine Woche anhielt.

Was blieb ihm – Wo? Wenn er nicht Pettigrew die Schuld an seiner Sirius Black Besessenheit zuschreiben konnte. _Ich dachte ich könnte ihn sicherlich für eine Menge weiterer Sünden verantwortlich machen._

Heißt das, dass ich Sirius Black tatsächlich will? Es war ein Sachverhalt, der seine Schrecklichkeit aufgrund seiner bereits vorhandenen Gewohnheit verlor.

Mit einem frustrierten Ächzen, das von einem sofortigen „Shhh!" von Madam Pince quittiert wurde, lehnte sich Severus auf seinem Stuhl zurück und schloss die Augen. Da ließ sich dann wohl nichts machen. Er seufzte, schloss seine Bücher und erhob sich, um die Bibliothek zu verlassen.

Auf dem halben Weg zur Tür fiel ihm etwas anderes ein, das er nachschlagen wollte, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er die Suche beginnen sollte.

Nach einer geflüsterten Unterhaltung mit Madam Pince, die ihm, wohl Aufgrund seines reinen Interesses an Nachforschungen, sein Geächze vergeben hatte, machte er sich auf dem Weg zu den Regalen mit Muggelgedichten.

Madam Pince war vertraut mit den Gedichten, die häufig in Muggelkunde durchgenommen wurden, und konnte ihm eine überschaubare Anzahl an möglichen Werken nennen. Mit der weiteren Einschränkung, dass das Gedicht wahrscheinlich eines der bekannteren Gedichte war, empfahl sie ihm Sammelbände durchzuschauen.

Nach zwanzig Minuten hatte er es gefunden.

Er schnaubte schwach, leise genug, um Madam Pinces Rüge zu entgehen. Seltsame Wahl. Wäre Severus wirklich eine Ravenclaw Fünftklässlerin mit dem Namen Selena gewesen, wäre er sehr beleidigt gewesen. Doch da er nichts davon war -- vielleicht zutreffender, als er selbst wusste – und der letzte Absatz am wenigsten.

Er schloss das Buch und nickte zum Dank zu Madam Pince, als er die Bibliothek verließ.

**Freitag, 22 Oktober 1976.**

Es war nun zwei Wochen nach Severus' unerwarteter Verwandlung und Severus beobachtete Black, der am Gryffindortisch in der Großen Halle saß. Es war ihm schon fast zur Gewohnheit geworden. Er hatte nachts immer noch dieselben erschreckenden Träume, aber auch an die hatte er sich schon fast gewöhnt. Trotz allem waren sie nur Fantasien. Es war nichts Reales an ihnen. Sicherlich, es war eine Kuriosität, nichts mehr – nichts Reales, nichts Gefährliches.

Black lehnte sich zu Potter; Severus sah, wie sich seine Lippen bewegten. Black richtete sich in seinem Sitz auf, dann erhob er sich und ging um das Ende des Tisches herum. Hat er gesehen, dass ich geguckt habe?

Black lief weiter, am Fuß des Hufflepufftisches vorbei, zum Tisch der Ravenclaws.

Als Black am Tisch der Ravenclaws entlang ging, wusste Severus, dass er ihn nicht länger beobachten konnte, ohne dass es auffallen würde. Deshalb starrte er stattdessen auf seinen Teller.

Er konnte schwach Blacks Stimme hören, und die Antwort von jemandem am Ravenclawtisch, aber in der Großen Halle war es zu laut, um ein Wort des Gesprochenen zu verstehen. Ein paar Minuten unhörbare Konversation, dann Stille. Er schaute auf, zu Sirius, der eilig am Tisch der Slytherin vorbei und durch die großen Flügeltüren der Großen Halle hinaus lief.

Ganz plötzlich fühlte er sich schlecht. _Nein. Ich liege falsch. Das muss gar nichts bedeuten_. Seinen Darm überzeugte er nicht. Sein Appetit war verschwunden: er schob den Teller von sich. Er legte seinen Handballen flach auf den Tisch, bereit aufzustehen.

Etwas berührte seine Schulter, verhinderte sein Aufstehen, bevor er es beginnen konnte. Er sah auf, und sah Rabastan Lestrange auf ihn hinunterschauen, eine Hand auf Severus' Schulter. „Snape, ich will mit dir reden."

„Okay."

Lestrange nahm seine Hand weg. „Nach dir."

Severus erhob sich von der Bank, drehte sich um und lief zwischen den Tischen zur Tür und hinaus aus der Halle. Er hielt an und drehte sich um. Lestrange hatte einen oder zwei Schritte hinter ihm gestoppt.

„Was gibt es, Lestrange?"

„Triff mich Morgen um Acht im Gemeinschaftsraum."

Severus schluckte. „Wieso?"

Lestrange lächelte. „Du wirst schon sehen. Wirst du da sein?"

Severus hatte wohl kaum eine andere Wahl. Er hatte Jahre darauf gewartet, bemerkt zu werden. „Ich werde da sein."

Lestrange nickte. „Gut." Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand.

Severus ging langsam zur steinernen Wand und lehnte sich dagegen. _Morgen werde ich es wissen._

Der Triumph, den er fühlte, wandelte sich einen Moment später in Übelkeit. Ellen Banks, eine der Sechstklässler Ravenclaw-Vertrauensschüler verließ zusammen mit einer Freundin die Große Halle, ein Mädchen, das Severus nie wichtig genug erschienen war, um sich ihren Namen zu merken. „Ich sage es dir, Mary", sagte sie, als sie an Severus vorbei liefen, „Ich habe nicht sie blasseste Ahnung, wer ‚Selena' ist. Das hab ich ihm auch gesagt."

„Es scheint", erwiderte Mary, „dass Sirius Black endlich Interesse an einem Mädchen aus unserem Haus zeigt, und keiner eine Ahnung hat, wer sie ist."

Die Unterhaltung ging weiter, während die beiden Mädchen liefen, aber Severus konnte nicht verstehen, was sie sagten.

**Samstag, 23 Oktober 1976.**

Severus entschied, dass im Gemeinschaftsraum auf Lestrange zu warten, zu erbärmlich wäre. Alles in allem, war es eine gute Entscheidung, aber sich dazu zu entschließen, hieß nicht, dass er nicht zwanzig Minuten vorher im gemeinsamen Schlafraum wartete. Er überprüfte die Uhrzeit, erhob sich, um im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen, setzte sich, und überprüfte erneut die Zeit – 19:43 – dann wiederholte er den Ablauf wieder und wieder.

Schließlich, um fünf vor Acht, machte er sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum, und hatte noch genau drei Minuten Zeit als er ankam. Er ließ sich in einem der hohen Lehnstühle vor dem Kaminfeuer nieder. Wie immer ignorierten ihn die anderen Slytherins. Er starrte intensiv auf die rauen Steinwände.

Lestrange war genau zehn Minuten zu spät.

Severus hatte die Genugtuung, zu wissen, dass er nicht einfach dreißig Minuten im Gemeinschaftsraum gesessen hatte, obwohl er eine halbe Stunde gewartet hatte. Das Wissen, dass er sehnsüchtig auf ein Ereignis gewartet hatte, bei dem der andere Junge es nicht mal für nötig hielt, rechtzeitig zu kommen, tat weh. Es zeigte deutlich – als ob es dazu Bedarf gegeben hätte – wer wichtig war und wer nicht.

Lestrange hielt einen Moment im Gemeinschaftsraum inne, drehte sich zu Severus und schaute ihn an. Dann brach er Blickkontackt, schaute zur Steinwand, die zum Korridor hinausführte, blickte Severus erneut an und verschwand dann durch die Wand in den Korridor.

Mit einem Stich im Magen von beidem, Aufregung und Selbstekel, stand Severus auf und folgte ihm.

Lestrange wartete im Korridor auf ihn. „Du bist gekommen. Lass uns gehen."

Severus nickte. Er brachte kein Wort heraus. Er fuhr sich mit der Zunge über seine trockenen Lippen. „Kommt noch irgendwer?"

„Nein."

Lestranges knappe Antwort zerschnitt Severus' kurze sprachliche Offensive. Sie setzten ihren Weg durch die Korridore und draußen am See vorbei fort, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu wechseln. Gefallene Blätter knisterten unter ihren Füßen. Oktobernächte waren von jeher dunkel und kalt, aber heute, mit dem neuen Mond, war es noch ein bisschen dunkler. Severus erwischte sich dabei, wie er zum See hinüber blinzelte. Er erkannte, dass er – schon wieder, verdammt – nach Sirius Black Ausschau hielt. Es war dunkel genug, dass Severus ihn nicht gesehen haben könnte, selbst wenn er da gewesen wäre.

Lestrange führte ihn in den Verbotenen Wald. Als sie ein paar Schritte hinein gegangen waren, holte er seinen Zauberstab heraus. „Lumos." Sie konnten einen Pfad im schwachen Lichtschein erkennen.

Severus' Herzfrequenz stieg. Früh genug.

Sie liefen einen gewundenen Pfad hinunter, bis sie eine Art Lichtung erreichten, die in einer Kombination aus Zauberstab- und Mondlicht lag.

Lestrange stoppte. Severus versuchte und versagte, seine Frage hinunter zu schlucken. „Was jetzt?"

„Wir warten."

Ein paar Minuten später gab es einen lauten Knall, den Severus als Apparation identifizierte. Er konnte nichts außer einer schemenhaften Gestalt erkennen, bis diese in den Lichtkegel von Lestranges Zauberstab trat.

Hellblondes Haar, scharfe Konturen und ein Ausdruck von Verachtung – sehr vertraut. Severus mühte sich mit seiner Erinnerung ab. Lucius Malfoy; Kopf der Slytherins in seinem ersten Jahr.

Der Mann sprach mit einer Stimme, die vor Arroganz nur so troff. „Guten Abend, Rabastan. Und du musst Severus Snape sein."

Severus nickte. _Kein Wunder, dass er sich nicht an mich erinnert._ Dass Malfoy sich nicht vorgestellt hatte, entging Severus nicht. _Ich frage mich, ob er denkt, dass ich mich an ihn erinnere?_

„Einige deiner Schulkameraden haben verlauten lassen, dass du vielleicht an dem interessiert sein könntest, was wir dir anzubieten haben."

„Und das wäre?"

„Respekt. Macht."

Severus schloss seine Augen. Respekt. Macht. Er war kein Narr, dass er dachte, auch nur eines davon bekäme er, ohne einen Preis zu zahlen. Fünf volle Jahre in Slytherin hatten ihn gelehrt, dass niemand ihm je etwas umsonst anbieten würde. Dass Lestrange sichtlich von der Idee begeistert war, zeigte, dass es eine Aussicht auf Erfolg gab, irgendwie. Lestrange war viel zu sehr von seiner eigenen Wichtigkeit überzeugt. Und Malfoy – soweit sich Severus erinnerte – Malfoy strebte noch verzweifelter nach Größe. Und, zu guter letzt, was machte es schon, was der Preis dafür war, wenn er endlich die Chance hatte dazu zu gehören?

„Wie? Und was muss ich tun?"

Malfoy grinste.

**Sonntag, 24 Oktober 1976.**

Am nächsten Nachmittag lief Severus eilig durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und in den Korridor. Er grübelte immer noch über sein Gespräch mit Malfoy nach. Schlammblüter überall; tun so, als wären sie richtige Zauberer. Eine Gelegenheit, sie in ihre Schranken zu weisen. _Eine Chance, zu zeigen, was ich drauf habe. _

Er hörte Stimmen im Gang; die Identität einer von ihnen riss ihn aus seinem Nachsinnen: Sirius Black.

„Warum gehst du mir aus dem Weg?"

Die Stimme war mürrisch. „Ich dachte, du hättest klar gemacht, dass du nichts mehr mit uns zu tun haben willst, als du ausgezogen bist, Sirius."

„Du warst damit nicht gemeint, nur unsere Eltern. Das weißt du!"

Die Antwort war gefüllt mit dem bekannten Tonfall von verletzter Würde. „Vielleicht will _ich_ ja nicht mit _dir_ reden."

„Regulus, du bist mein Bruder!" Severus hatte vergessen, dass Sirius Black einen Bruder in Slytherin hatte. Er hatte nie viel Grund dazu gehabt, den unteren Klassen seine Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen. Regulus Black war – was? – im vierten Jahr? Oder im fünften?

„Nicht mehr. Das bin ich nicht. Du bist weggegangen." – Oh, ja, eindeutig verletzte Würde—„Du sagst du willst nichts mehr mit uns zu tun haben, du ignorierst mich für den Rest des Sommers, und jetzt willst du mit mir reden? Vergiss es!" Ein dumpfes Geräusch. „Und lass mich los, Sirius!"

„Hör zu, Regulus, ich will dich nur etwas fragen. Über-- "

„Ist mir egal. Ich werde dir gar nichts sagen. Lass los."

Severus erkannte seine Chance. Er ergriff sie mit beiden Händen. Er trat um die Ecke und zu den Streitenden. „Gibt es hier ein Problem?"

Blacks Hand war fest um das Handgelenk eines kleineren Jungen geschlossen, offensichtlich sein Bruder Regulus. Regulus verdrehte seinen Arm, versuchte Blacks Griff zu lösen. Severus musterte Regulus zum allerersten Mal und sah sogleich die familiären Ähnlichkeiten – schwarzes Haar, graue Augen, schmale aristokratische Nase.

Regulus war eine leicht gröbere Kopie von Black – ein Junge, denn man als attraktiv beschreiben würde, vermutete Severus, wäre er nicht der Bruder von Sirius Black.

Severus nahm seine Augen von Regulus, um Black anzusehen. Blacks Gesicht hatte den wütenden Ausdruck, den Severus von ihm gewohnt war. „Niemand hat dich gefragt, Snape."

„Wie wahr, Black. Aber es scheint, als währest du damit beschäftigt einen Slytherin zu belästigen – hältst ihn davon ab in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen."

„Ich versuche mit meinem Bruder zu sprechen, Snape."

Severus richtete seinen Blick auf Blacks Griff um Regulus' Arm.

„Und offensichtlich hältst du es für nötig ihn dafür festzuhalten. Wie rührend."

„Lass uns allein, Snape."

„Seltsam", Severus kam näher, dämpfte seine Stimme, "dein Bruder hat nichts dergleichen gesagt. Vielleicht ist er ja gar nicht so scharf auf ein Gespräch mit dir. Lass ihn gehen."

Blacks Augen verengten sich, aber er lockerte seinen Griff. „Das geht dich nichts an." Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Severus Regulus sehen, der sich sein Handgelenk rieb. Er nahm die Bewegung wahr, aber, wie immer, war er viel zu sehr auf Sirius Black fixiert.

„Sicher." Severus besann sich wieder auf sein Ziel. „Regulus Black, möchtest du mit deinem Bruder sprechen?"

Regulus rieb sich weiterhin sein Handgelenk. Er hob sein Kinn in die Höhe. Im selben Ton von verletzter Würde sagte er: „Wohl kaum. Er ist nicht mein Bruder." Regulus drehte sich um und verschwand hastig durch den Korridor, grob in die Richtung, in der der Slytheringemeinschaftsraum lag.

Sein Verschwinden ließ Severus alleine mit Sirius Black zurück. „Es scheint mir, dein Bruder hatte kein Interesse, Black."

„Du hattest kein Recht dazwischen zu gehen, Schniefelus!"

„Hatte ich nicht? Mein Fehler." Selbst erfüllt mit Spannung und steigender Wut war die Nähe zu Black erregend, genau wie die Erkenntnis, dass Black und er überhaupt einmal miteinander sprachen – nicht so, wie sie es am See getan hatten, aber sie sprachen.

„Vielleicht kannst du mir helfen." Blacks Beleidigungen wandelten sich abrupt in Schmeichelei.

„Und du denkst, mich Schniefelus zu nennen, ist ein guter Weg, um meine Hilfe zu bekommen?"

„Okay, gut. Tut mir Leid."

„Na sieh einer an! Benachrichtigt den Tagespropheten. Sirius Black hat sich entschuldigt." Er hielt einen Moment inne. „Also, was willst du?"

„Schau, ich hab da ein Mädchen getroffen. Sie sagte, sie sei in Ravenclaw. Ist sie aber nicht. Fünftes Jahr, sagte sie. Blass, mit langem dunklem Haar. Selena. Ist sie in Slytherin?"

Severus gefror an Ort und Stelle. „Ich kenne nicht alle Namen der Fünftklässler", sagte er wahrheitsgemäß genug. „Soweit ich weiß, gibt es hier keine, die Selena heißt." _Du musst dem eine Ende setzen_, dachte er, konnte sich aber nicht dazu durchringen. „Warum willst du das wissen?"

Black zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nettes Mädchen, sah ein wenig traurig aus. Wollte nur sehen, ob es ihr wieder besser geht."

„Ah. Der noble Gryffindor in Aktion. Sie hat gelogen, und du fühlst dich verpflichtet den Ritter in der goldenen Rüstung zu spielen. Es soll mir fern liegen kleinlich zu sein."

Black zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. Er drehte sich um und ging weg. „Danke, Snape."

_Die zweite zivilisierte Unterhaltung, die ich jemals mit ihm hatte._ Er wartete solange, bis Black die Treppe erreicht hatte, das folgte er demselben Weg.

**Montag, 25 Oktober 1976.**

Als er am nächsten Tag aus der Bibliothek zurückkam, bemerkte Severus Regulus Black, der alleine in dieselbe Richtung lief.

Er beschleunigte seine Schritte und holte den jüngeren ein.

„Black."

Regulus schoss einen Blick zu ihm hoch. „Ja."

Severus konnte den Widerwillen in seinem Blick lesen. Arrogant, genau wie sein Bruder. Zu schade, er schuldet mir etwas. Severus setzte seinen besten Ausdruck von Sympathie auf. „Ich habe bemerkt, das du und dein Bruder eine Meinungsverschiedenheit hattet, neulich."

Severus sah, wie sich der Adamsapfel in Regulus Hals bewegte, als dieser schluckte. Die Antwort war zittrig. „Ja, na ja, danke."

Severus hatte nicht viel Übung mit Sympathie. „Warum?"

Regulus' Robe zog sich hoch und zeigte die Anspannung in seinen Schultern. „Ich will einfach nicht mit ihm reden."

Sympathie vorzutäuschen war es wert, zu erfahren, weshalb. „Er gehört zur Familie, oder nicht?"

„Nicht mehr." Severus sah, dass Regulus kein Interesse daran hatte, die Unterhaltung mit ihm weiterzuführen, sah aber auch keinen anderen Weg sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen.

Severus suchte nach einem Weg, die Unterhaltung aufrecht zu erhalten und vielleicht noch ein paar Informationen aus Regulus herauslocken zu können. Er fand ihn, an einer unwahrscheinlichen Stelle „Er ist wohl auch kaum mein Freund. Tatsächlich ist es seltsam. Er hat mich nach einem Mädchen gefragt – ob sie in Slytherin ist."

Regulus schnaubte. „Ein Mädchen? Du machst Witze."

„Nein. Er sagte, sie hat gelogen in welchem haus sie ist und nun sucht er nach ihr."

Regulus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung, was er vorhatte. Sirius hat keine Verwendung für Mädchen."

Severus zog scharf die Luft ein, dann zwang er sich dazu gleichmäßig und ruhig zu atmen.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Oh, nur – er bemerkt sie kaum. Mutter sagte, dass er – aber Vater sagte sie liege falsch." Regulus zuckte die Schultern. Sein gewohnter Ton von verletzter Würde kehrte zurück. „Ist doch egal. Er ist weggegangen – bevorzugt Potter und Potters Familie der unsrigen. Soweit es mich betrifft, ist er nicht mehr mein Bruder."

Den Rest des Weges zum Gemeinschaftsraum verbrachten sie schweigend. Dort angekommen, machte sich Regulus hastig aus dem Staub. Severus bemerkte es kaum, er war immer noch in Gedanken.

„Sirius hat keine Verwendung für Mädchen."

Es war widerlich, dass er tatsächlich Hoffnung bei diesem Gedanken verspürte. Aber trotz allem hieß das noch lange nicht, dass Sirius Black auch nur irgendein Interesse an Severus Snape hätte. Ein paar Minuten später hatte er erkannte, dass er die Sache garantiert falsch gedeutet hatte – oder Blacks Familie hatte sie falsch gedeutet. Für jemanden, der kein Interesse an Mädchen zeigte, war Black sehr an „Selena" interessiert.


	5. Chapter 5

**So, liebe Leute, das nächste Kapitel ist in da house:D**

**Es ist nicht beta gelesen, aber ich denke, dass nicht allzuviele Fehler drin sind. **

**Nicht viel zu sagen, außer: Viel Spaß! und : fleißig Kommies schreiben:D  
**

* * *

**Freitag, 5 November 1976.**

Severus entschied sich weiterhin mit Regulus Black zu reden. Am Freitag schaute Regulus deswegen schon gar nicht mehr gequält.

Severus hatte zwar immer noch nicht mehr über Blacks Entfremdung von seiner Familie herausgefunden, aber er wusste auch nicht, wie er fragen konnte ohne zuviel Interesse an dem Thema zu bekunden.

„Hallo, Snape", sagte Regulus und nickte, als er Severus außerhalb des Gemeinschaftsraumes traf.

„Gehst du zum Abendessen?"

Regulus nickte.

„Ich komme mit dir."

Severus und Regulus waren gerade dabei sich über den Zaubertränkeunterricht zu unterhalten, als sie, gleichzeitig mit Black und seinen Freunden, vor der Tür zur Großen Halle ankamen.

Blacks Augen trafen die von Severus. Sie spiegelten Wut und Gewalt wieder. _Was jetzt?_

Black schaute weg, nickte seinen Freunden zu und wartete vor der Tür.

Severus schaute zurück zu Regulus: „Scheint, als wäre dein Bruder wieder da."

Regulus rümpfte die Nase und streckte sie empör. „Ich wünsche trotzdem nicht mit ihm zu sprechen."

Er sagte diese Worte in einem kalten, klaren Ton. Severus sah, wie Black bei dieser Aussage zuckte.

„Schön, Regulus. Mit dir wollte ich sowieso nicht reden."

Severus warf erneut einen Blick zu Regulus hinüber, der seine kleine Nase noch höher in die Luft reckte. Regulus lief schneller, löste ich von Severus' Seite, rauschte an seinem Bruder vorbei und durch die Türen in die Großen Halle.

„Was versuchst du zu erreichen, Schniefelus?"

Dies war eine gute Erinnerung daran, dass, Träume und Fantasien beiseite, Severus nicht viel mit Sirius Black gemein hatte.

„Ich bitte um Pardon?"

Black schnaubte. „Nein, tust du nicht. Halt dich einfach von meinem Bruder fern, Snape. Du hast die ganze letzte Woche bei ihm rumgehangen. Hör auf. Du bist die letzte Person mit der er sich abzugeben braucht."

Severus schüttelte langsam den Kopf und verdrehte seine Lippen. „Und ich dachte, du wolltest meine Hilfe, Black."

„Hilfe? Du scherzt!"

Severus' Augen verengten sich. „Glück gehabt das Mädchen zu finden, Black?"

Blacks Lippen schnappten zusammen, so dass sie weiß anliefen. „Ich warne dich, Snape. Halte dich von meinem Bruder fern oder ich reiße dich in Stücke."

_Wonach auch immer ich gelüstet habe, sein Charakter war es nicht. _

„Das würde ich zu gerne sehen, Black."

Black trat vor und blieb einen Schritt vor Severus stehen. „Da bin ich mir sicher."

Severus widerstand dem Drang zurückzuweichen.

„Zu schade, dass McGonagall dann einen Anfall bekommen würde, nicht wahr?"

„Als ob dich das interessieren würde."

Plötzlich wurde er des Gespräches müde. Black wollte kämpfen; warum nicht? Etwas so simples wie Kämpfen wäre an dieser Stelle eine Erleichterung. „Du hast Recht. Es interessiert mich nicht. Aber _ich_ würde _dich_ gerne ohne Unterbrechungen in Stücke reißen."

Black schnaubte. „Und du denkst, das kannst du?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte fünf Jahre damit verbracht Black und seinen Freunden seine Überlegenheit zu demonstrieren. „Oh ja, Black. Ich kann."

_Und du weißt, dass ich es kann._

„Na schön. Morgen", setzte Black die Herausforderung fest.

„Morgen", grinste Severus.

„Zeig mir, was du kannst."

Severus hatte eine Anzahl eigener Zaubern entwickelt, die Black nicht erwarten würde. „Mit Vergnügen. Wo?"

Black hob sein Kinn und schaute der Länge seiner Nase nach auf Severus hinab. Severus spürte einen jähen Groll über Blacks zusätzliche Zentimeter Körperlänge. „Die Peitschende Weide. Da ist ein Knoten an einer Wurzel. Schlag ihn mit einem Stock an und ein Geheimgang wird sich öffnen. Der führt zur Heulenden Hütte. Ich treffe dich nach dem Abendessen dort – sieben Uhr."

Severus horchte auf; er hatte nichts von dem Geheimgang gewusst und die Beschreibung schien zu sorgfältig ausgearbeitet zu sein.

„Wenn das ein Trick sein soll, damit ich Ärger mit den Lehrern kriege --"

„Wohl kaum." Blacks Lippen zogen sich zu einem höhnischen Grinsen nach oben.

„Gut. Morgen."

Als Black die Große Halle betreten hatte, machte Severus auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürmte davon. _Ich werde nicht bis morgen warten. Ich werde das jetzt überprüfen._

Er lief hinaus auf die Schulgründe. Es war schon dunkel und er erleuchtete die Spitze seines Zauberstabes, als er zur Peitschenden Weide hinüber lief.

Er hielt sich vorsichtig außerhalb der Reichweite der dreschflegelartigen Zweige der Peitschenden Weide, als er den Baum auf der Suche nach dem Knoten umrundete.

_Er hat mich wahrscheinlich angelogen. Hier ist nichts._

Zwei weitere Umrundungen, dann sah er ihn.

_Also dort ist ein Knoten._ Er löschte das Licht an der Spitze seines Zauberstabes und griff einen am Boden liegenden Weidenzweig. Er hielt Zauberstab und Weidenzweig in derselben Hand.

Er beobachtete die Glieder über ihm aufmerksam, bereit im Notfall sofort abzubrechen und loszurennen. Severus rannte hinauf zum Wurzelgeflecht des Baumes und stieß den Knoten mit dem Stock an.

Zu seinem Erstaunen gefror der Baum auf der Stelle und ein Eingang öffnete sich zwischen den Wurzeln.

_Soweit ist es also wahr._

Er stürzte sich in die Öffnung. Sie schloss sich hinter ihm. Er hörte das Rumsen, als der Baum erwachte.

„Lumos." Er lief den Gang entlang – sehr lange – und öffnete die Tür, die sich an seinem Ende befand. Wie er umher schaute und die beschädigten Wände und die Landschaft durch die Fenster sah, wusste er, dass er in der Heulenden Hütte sein musste, wie versprochen.

Er schaute sich noch ein paar Minuten in dem Gebäude um, dann lief er den Gang zurück zu dem verschlossenen Portal am Boden der Peitschenden Weide. Im Stablicht fand er einen weiteren Knoten. Er drückte ihn, der Ausgang öffnete sich und er preschte heraus und aus der Reichweite des bewegungsunfähigen Baumes, bevor sich dessen Zerstörungswut erneuert hatte.

_Morgen._

**Samstag, 6. November, 1976**

Gleich nach dem Abendessen verließ er die Große Halle mit nur einer knappen Bemerkung zu Avery.

Er schlich hinaus in die Dunkelheit und achtete darauf außerhalb des Sichtfeldes der Schlossfenster zu bleiben. Er lief zur Peitschenden Weide. Black und seine Freunde hatten das Abendessen verpasst, aber Severus machte sich keine Sorgen, dass Black ihre Vereinbarung verpassen würde. Er wartete wahrscheinlich schon.

Severus schritt für ein paar Minuten hin und her. Er knabberte an seiner Unterlippe. Es würde erniedrigend sein zu verlieren, aber er hatte ja auch nicht vor zu verlieren. Er würde den Boden mit Blacks hübschem arroganten Gesicht wischen – ihn für alles bezahlen lassen; für jedes kleine und ungewollte Gefühl von Anziehung.

Entschlossen suchte er nach dem Stock, den er nach seiner gestrigen Erkundung in einem der Büsche deponiert hatte. Ein geflüstertes „Lumos" ließ seinen Zauberstab erleuchten. Er schirmte ihn mit einer Hand ab, während er darauf wartete, dass sich seine Augen an das Licht gewöhnten.

Glücklicherweise konnte er den Baum im aufsteigenden Vollmondlicht gut sehen. Allerdings konnte er sich schwer verletzen auf seinem Weg über den unwegsamen Untergrund zum Knoten -- zu lange auf einer Stelle gestanden und der Baum würde ihn treffen.

Er passte den rechten Zeitpunkt ab und mit dem Vorteil seiner vorherigen Erforschung sprintete er vor, drückte den Knoten und duckte sich in den Tunnel hinab, während der Baum gefroren war.

Er ließ seinen Zauberstab den Tunnel erleuchten und machte sich auf den Weg hindurch zur Heulenden Hütte. Der Weg schien frei zu sein, aber er traute Black und jedem seiner Freunde einen Hinterhalt zu.

Als er, seinem Gefühl nach, ein Drittel der Strecke hinter sich gelassen hatte, hörte er schnelle Fußschritte hinter sich.

Er schritt schneller.

Der anderen rannte. „Snape, Stopp!"

Es war nicht Black – Potter. Severus war niemals ein Athlet gewesen, und hatte nicht vor jetzt damit anzufangen. Rennen war in jedem Falle unter seiner Würde, sagte er sich.

Er hatte fast das Ende des Tunnels erreicht, als Potter ihn einholte. Er trug in einer Hand seinen Besen.

Potter griff mit der freien Hand nach seinem Handgelenk. „Snape – Warte. Kehr um --"

Severus drehte sein Handgelenk hart, so dass er Potter Griff brach. „Angst, ich könnte deinem Freund wehtun?"

„Nein – pass auf – bitte geh zurück. Sirius hat vergessen – heute, nicht heute. Wir müssen zurückgehen. Jetzt!"

„Und wo ist Black?"

„Er ist oben im Turm. Nun komm schon!" Misstrauisch wie er war, bemerkte Severus die leichte Panik in Potters Stimme.

„Warum?"

„Wir haben keine--"

Ein Grollen kam vom Ende des Tunnels und Severus drehte sich in die Richtung. Er gefror, als er einen Wolf mit gefletschten Zähnen im Zauberstablicht sah. Verdammt – Mond – Lupin – Wolf –

„Verdammte Scheiße", hauchte Potter. „Ich kann nicht mal – hier ist kein Platz-- " Der Wolf schlich näher.

„Impedimenta!" schrie Severus. Er sah wie der Zauber traf, aber der Wolf zuckte kaum und setzte seinen Weg zu ihnen langsam fort.

„Als ob das was bringen würde--"

„Dann tu du doch etwas!" schnappte Severus und starrte weiterhin auf den Wolf.

„Komm!" Potter bestieg seinen Besen und, zum Teufel mit der Würde, dieses Mal stieg Severus hinter ihm auf. Potter stieß sich vom Boden ab und der Besen schoss vorwärts; verlangsamt durch ihr beider Gewicht, aber immer noch schneller als Severus rennen konnte. Er riskierte einen Blick über die Schulter. Auch schneller als ein Wolf rennen kann.

Der Ritt war der Inbegriff einer Höllenfahrt. Häufig drohten sie entweder mit der Decke oder dem Boden des Tunnels zu kollidieren, und Severus' Schultern schrammten mindestens fünf Mal an den Wänden entlang. Mit jedem Schaben hätte er schwören können, den Wolf hinter sich aufholen zu hören; wie er in ihren Nacken atmete. Sie hielten lange genug an, damit Potter den Knoten am Ende des Tunnelweges drücken konnte, dann flogen sie durch die Öffnung, quer über die Ländereien bis hinein in die Eingangshalle. Severus löste den Griff um Potter und stieg ab.

Potter stieg ebenfalls von seinem Besen, lehnte ihn gegen die Wand und zog tiefe Atemzüge ein.

Severus starrte Potter an. Das Gesicht des anderen Jungen war rot, seine Brille saß schief. Zum ersten Mal war sein Haar gerechtfertigt durcheinander.

Es war dort, als er nach Luft schnappte, dass aus Schrecken Wut wurde.

„So, du und deine Freunde dachtet also es wäre lustig mich an den Werwolf zu verfüttern, richtig?"

Potter zuckte auf der Stelle zusammen. Er schaute hoch zu Severus, seine rechte Hand hebend. „Nein, Snape, so war das nicht. Sirius hat nur vergessen, dass heute Nacht Vollmond ist und-- "

Severus schüttelte den Kopf, die Mundwinkel verdrehend. „Sechstes Jahr, und er hat es vergessen? Ich bin kein Idiot. Gott, ich wusste, dass er ein Werwolf ist. Ich bin mir sicher jeder von euch wusste es."

Potters Hand fiel wieder an seine Seite. Er runzelte die Stirn, hastig zwinkernd.

„Warte mal – du wusstest es?"

_Du musst wirklich denken, ich bin ein Idiot, nicht wahr?_ Er kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. „Dass dein stiller Freund ein Werwolf ist? Das war offensichtlich."

Potters Mund fiel auf, seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. Langsam schüttelte er seinen Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen. „Warum bist du dann--"

Severus schnaubte und schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Ich wusste nicht, dass er da unten sein würde. Das war die Hölle eines Streiches, Potter! Mord!"

„Ich hab doch schon gesagt: Es war ein Unfall!" Potter machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und hob erneut seinen Arm.

Severus machte einen Schritt zurück und suchte in seiner Tasche nach dem Zauberstab. „Ein Unfall? Wenn du--"

Eine neue Stimme brach dazwischen. „Was ist hier los?" McGonagall – sie war für gewöhnlich Potter, Black und ihrem kleinen mörderischen Streich wohlgesinnt.

„Potter und seine Freunde dachten es wäre unterhaltsam mich an Lupin, ihrem Haustier-Werwolf, zu verfüttern." Er hörte, wie sich seine Stimme zu einem Schrei erhob.

„So war das nicht. Wir--"

McGonagall gebot ihm Einhalt und streckte ihre Hand aus, die Handfläche voraus. „Nein. Sie kommen sofort mit zum Direktor. Jetzt, Mr Snape, Mr Potter."

* * *

Sodala. das nächste Kapitel ist sehr lang, also erwartet es nicht zu früh. Ich werde mich jetzt auch erstmal wieder meiner anderen ff widmen und hiermit erst weiter machen, wenn das nächste Kapitel steht.

Bis dahin.

LG, pikaf


End file.
